


He Will Never Be Satisfied (Parody AU)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is at John Watson's wedding, but unfortunately, he's not the other groom. Instead, he's the best man. John is marrying someone else. During his toast, Sherlock suddenly gets flashbacks of the past from when he met John to when John met Mary Morstan.(Sherlock parody of the Hamilton song Satisfied)
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	He Will Never Be Satisfied (Parody AU)

(3rd Person POV)

When Sherlock Holmes got invited to his best friend (and lover) John Watson's wedding as the best man, he felt happy for his friend, but sad because he's not the other groom. John Watson is getting married to a young woman named Mary Morstan. Now, Sherlock is at the wedding. After Irene Adler, the maid of honor, did her toast, Sherlock pretended to smile.

"Alright! Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" Lestrade shouted excitedly.

If he wanted to be honest, Sherlock did NOT want to be at this wedding right now. He wanted to be at home either sleeping, solving a case, or just straight (gay) up crying his eyes out, or even just crying himself to sleep. No one knows, but Sherlock has feelings, and he definitely hated to show them in front of people.

"Now, everyone give it up for the best man! Sherlock Holmes!" Lestrade shouted.

Sherlock then raised his glass.

"A toast to the groom! To the bride!" Sherlock spoke, trying to hold back his tears as he looked at John then at Mary.

He thought he heard people shouting, but he ignored them.

"From your friend...who is always by your side" Sherlock spoke, pausing when he heard people shouting his name.

He looked at everyone, still trying to hold back his tears.

"To your union!" He spoke.

He heard a few people repeat him, but he heard other people say "To the Revolution!" while looking at John. Sherlock continued pretending to smile.

"And the hope that you provide. May you always...be satisfied" Sherlock spoke.

(Sherlock's POV)

As soon as I said that, I noticed time rewinding right before my eyes. It felt like I was time traveling to the past when I'm really not. Wait, what's time travel?

Suddenly, I stood in a room...on the night I met the one person I loved most...John Watson.

I remember that night. I might regret that night for the rest of my days. I still remember when those men and women tripping over themselves to win...mainly my praise. I also remember the candlelight for some weird reason. But I will never forget the very first time I saw the face of John...John Watson.

I have never been the same. John not only has intelligent eyes, but he also has a hunger pang fame. I still remember when he went over to me and said "Hi". That was the moment I forgot my own name. For a minute. The guy set not only my heart aflame, but he set every part of me aflame. That was definitely not some silly game life tried to play on me. I remembered when John walked over to me and we spoke.

"You strike me as a guy who has never been satisfied" I remember him saying to me.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself" I remember saying to him.

"You're like me. I'm never satisfied" I remember John saying.

"Is that right?" I remember asking.

"I have never been satisfied" I remember John saying.

I tried to hold back my tears as I watched Past John Watson take my past self's hand and kiss it and my past self blushing.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes" I remember saying to John as I bowed.

"John Watson" I remember John saying as he bowed.

"Where's your family from?" I remember asking.

"Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait. Just you wait" I remember John saying.

So yeah. This is what it feels like to match with someone at your level. My question, though, is what? Is? The? Catch?! Well, it's basically the feeling of freedom of seeing the light. It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite. You see it, right? Wait, Ben Franklin is dead. Anyway. John and I's conversation lasted a couple, maybe 3 minutes, and we said everything in total agreement. It's a dream, it's a bit of a dance, AND it's a bit of a posture, a bit of a stance. He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm gonna give him a chance. As soon as I asked his family, well, did you see his answer? Let's just say his hands started fidgeting, and he looked askance. He's penniless, basically, and he's flying by the seat of his pants.

Keep in mind that were teens at the time. Now John is an army doctor. A great army doctor at that. Anyway. The guy is handsome, but boy, does he know it? I most likely expected peach fuzz as we grew up, but he can't even grow it.

Suddenly, I'm now standing in a room on the day John Watson met Mary Morstan. Mary. That name felt bitter on my tongue. I wanted to take John far away from the place, but he suddenly saw Mary. I remember when he looked at me and then at Mary as he blushed a bit. I remember that he felt...

Helpless.

I know that he is...well...

Helpless

Oh, and his EYES were just...guess what...

HELPLESS!!!

That's when I realized 3 fundamental truths at the exact same time.

I had met Mary a minute ago, and I walked over to her and reluctantly took her arm as I led her to John.

"Where are you taking me?" I remember her asking.

"I'm about to change your life...!" I remember replying to her.

"By all means, lead the way" I remember Mary telling me.

Well...One...I guess...I'm a guy in a world in which my only "job" is to marry a rich woman, which is weird, considering I'm gay. My dad has only one daughter, so I'M the one who has to social climb to one. So...I'm the middle child, and the gossip here in London is insidious. And John is an army doctor. Ha, that doesn't mean I want him any less.

Then "the" moment came. The moment John met...her.

"John Watson. It's a pleasure to meet you" I remember John saying.

"Watson?" I remember Mary saying.

"My best friend" I remember saying in almost a monotone voice.

Here comes number two...here we go...well, she's after me 'cause John's my flat-mate and assistant. That "definitely" elevates her status. I would have to be naive to set that aside. Maybe that's why I introduced her to John. And now...he's her groom. Nice going, Sherlock! He was right! You will never be satisfied! I felt like crying as I thought that, but I got interrupted.

"Thank you for all your service" I remember John saying.

"If it takes you helping in a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it" I remember Mary saying as she let John kiss her hand.

That moment felt like a brick hit me in the back of the head. I was suddenly standing in an empty flat on the day I received the invite to John's wedding with Mary. I immediately began crying, tears running down my face as I remembered that I...love John...a lot.

Well...number 3 then...I know Mary like I know my own mind. John will find anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell her that I love him, she'd be silently resigned. He would be mine. She would say I'm fine. She'd be lying!!

But...when I fantasize at night, it's John Watson's eyes, as I romanticize what might've been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly...at least Mary's his wife...at least...I keep his eyes in my life...I...hope...

Suddenly, I was back at the reception room in the present at the wedding. I raised my glass again and faked a smile.

"To the groom! To the bride!" I shouted, tears running down my face as I looked at John then at Mary.

Really, the tears are sad tears, but everyone believed the tears are happy tears.

I basically repeated what I said in my toast before the rewind.

"...May you always...be satisfied...!" I shouted, choking back my so-called "happy" tears.

I know that...Mary will be happy as...John's bride...and I know...he will never be satisfied...I will never be satisfied...

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, poor Sherlock. He doesn't deserve this at all! He deserves to be with John!  
> I actually haven't watched the show, but I have read part of the book series to know what happens. And I also look at some fanart and read a bit of fanfiction sometimes. I do not own anything here!


End file.
